Have I told you that I loved you?
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: Elena Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood have been friends for years. He fell in love with her but he's scared she doesn't reciprocate the feelings. Salvatore Brothers had to leave town in this story. Tyler/Elena. Rated M for future chapters. R&R Please!
1. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries!**

Tyler stood on the bridge that hovered over the little pond. He sighed when he saw his reflection in the water. 'Why couldn't I just tell her,' he thought. His mind twisted and turned as he tried to muster up an explanation. He finally gave up his lousy attempts and closed his eyes. It was the middle of summer, so the light breeze was welcomed. He took one last look into the pond and began walking towards the big mansion.

Things had been different with his mom since his dad passed away. She's been keeping to herself more often and to say Tyler was surprised at her idea of a party was an understatement. He figured it was mainly because it was what was good for the town, being able to let people know that they are still in good hands even without the Mayor. That and she had another motive which made Tyler's head hurt.

The conversation that took place earlier suddenly rang in his ears. His mom had told him about the Salvatore brothers leaving town without as much as a goodbye. He figured this was going somewhere he always tried to avoid. She rambled on about Elena Gilbert and the party tonight and he blocked her out for the most part. He was consumed in his own thoughts at the time. He'd known Elena since they were little. Their mom's said they shared a playpen together and they'd been best friends since Tyler could remember. Over the years, his mom had told him that it would just be amazing if Tyler married Elena, her being a sweet girl and a founding family member as well. He always changed the subject when those things came into the short conversations with Carol.

But the truth was, his mom was right. Elena was sweet, beautiful, kind and passionate. She was loyal to her friends and family and she never backed down from a challenge. And her knowing about his secret brought them even closer together. But she just saw him as her best friend and a shoulder to cry on if she needed it, so for the most part he stayed away and hit on other girls that would willingly give him a chance. His mom was angered with his constant giving up but she just stood in the shadows, hoping that one day her baby boy would finally wake up and chase after the girl.

Tyler walked into the mansion a little before eight o'clock. The party was about to start and he already had a headache. His mom shared a worried expression with him, mainly about his current migraine but also fear that tonight was going to be messed up somehow. _Five minutes._ Tyler looked at the clock, counting the minutes to when his migraine would hit him head on. _Four minutes. _He shoved his mom's hand away as she reached to fix his tie. She smiled at him and did it anyway. _Three minutes. _He wondered what his mom would say to Elena about him tonight. He started to get slightly worried about the situation. _Two minutes. _Tyler looked towards the stairs that led up to the quiet of his bedroom. _One minute. _He tried to plan his escape, and just when he thought he had a pretty good plan formed in his head, the doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts.

People filed in, Carol greeting one after another. Tyler's migraine, started to flare to life. 'This is only the beginning', he thought. He winced in pain as his head started pounding after greeting the first couple people. He weaved through the crowd, avoiding long conversations, eyes on an empty corner. "Tyler!" He heard a female voice call out his name. He turned around, expecting to see Caroline Forbes, the girl who had been trying to get his attention for a month now, but was pleasantly surprised when he saw the beautiful brunette making her way through the crowd to get to him. "Hey," he said, grinning as she hugged him.

"Where have you been all night?" Elena asked, her chocolate brown eyes smiling up at him. "Avoiding people," he said with a scowl on his face. She laughed at him and looked around. "Could this have anything to do with your mom or Caroline?" "Both." He replied, miserably. She laughed once again, her voice sounding like music. She pulled him towards the crowd and out of his corner. "Come on Ty," she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Let's dance." He shook his head violently and pulled back.

She gave him the puppy dog eyes and the pout to go along. He rolled his eyes and let her lead him to the dance floor. "Ya know, I really need to learn to say no to that face," he said, chuckling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he laid his hands gently on her waist as they began to sway to the beat of the music. "You know your mom is watching us right?" she laughed. He groaned in response, letting her know that he figured that much. The rest of the dance was a comfortable silence as she laid her head on his chest and he led her in their dance.

"I love you Ty," she mumbled into his shirt. He couldn't quite hear what she said with the volume of the music. "Huh?" he asked. She just shook her head. "Just keep dancing." So he did, leading her in their dances, his mom watching from the sidelines, talking to the sheriff as well. He groaned inwardly and rested his chin on Elena's head.

"I have to go," she said, pulling away from him. He was confused by her sudden distance from him and she turned away from him, hiding the tears that threatened to expose themselves. "I'll call you late Ty." She said. She kissed his cheek and she was gone, the only memory of her at the party was his tear stained shirt, which he didn't notice, and the heat that her kiss to his cheek had left behind. Finally, he just shook his head and turned away from the door where she exited and made his way, hastily to his room.

The migraine had just gotten worse.


	2. Aftershocks

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries! Cuz if I did, Delena would be a couple!**

Elena's POV

I ran out on Tyler. I knew it was wrong, but what else could I do? If I had stuck around he'd have found out. Hell, I didn't even realize it until about a week ago. Jenna was talking to me and he came up in conversation. My heart had skipped a beat at the sound of his name. That was the moment I knew I had fallen in love with the one person who saw me as a _best friend. _I sighed. The drive from the Lockwood mansion wasn't that long and for that I was grateful because exhaustion was starting to hit me.

"Jenna," I called out, "I'm home." "Hey kiddo how was your night?" she asked, walking through the doorway that led to the kitchen. I shrugged, "it was good." I lied. She nodded, believing the façade I'd put on. "I'm tired," I said, standing up, "I'm gonna head up to bed. Night Aunt Jenna." I hugged her and grabbed my purse and started up the stairs. Just as I was about to walk into my room and crash, Jeremy stepped out of his room.

"How was your night?" he asked, "And you can't lie to me like you can Jenna. I know you better Elena." "Jer," I groaned, "It was fun. I had a good time and now I'm tired so I'm going to bed." "Elena," he said, "what happened with Tyler?" I was getting frustrated. "Fine, here's what happened," I spat, "Tyler and I danced and we joked and laughed like normal. Then I almost made the mistake of Tyler hearing me say that I love him. So I distanced myself from him and left him there. Are we done here?" He shook his head and pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe you should tell him 'Lena," he said, muffled by my long brown hair, "He might feel the same way." I shook my head, "Ty is only interested in Aimee Bradley," I said, clenching my jaw a little, "It's every day I hear about how amazing Aimee is or how sweet Aimee is." He lifted my chin up so he could look into my eyes. "Elena," he said, "did you ever think that he does that because he thinks he can't have you?"

My eyes widened when I heard Jeremy say that. "W-what?" I asked. He nodded, "He's one of my best friends too Elena," he said, "he tells me things that he doesn't tell you." Jeremy kissed my forehead. "Go get some rest sis, and sleep on what I said." All I could do was nod and turn to head into my room. I closed the door and slumped down in front of it, crying silently.

After a while, my tears were gone and I was all cried out. I forced myself off the cold floor and into the bathroom to get a shower. I turned the water on and shed my clothes. The spray of water felt good as it hit my skin and just for a moment, I was able to forget about the party and about Ty. But only for a minute. I got out and went through my nightly routine of brushing my teeth and putting my face wash on.

I couldn't bear to look at myself in the mirror though, because I knew I'd break down again seeing the face that caused my best friend so much pain. So I just went to bed and forced myself to relax and eventually sleep.

I'll talk to him tomorrow, I thought. And then I fell into a restless sleep.

Tyler's POV

I walked up to my room, confused and somewhat upset. My mom was on my tail and before she could get to me, I shut the door. "Tyler," she said from the other side of the wood, "Tyler please let me in." I just ignored her and pulled out my sweats and a t-shirt. She continued pleading while I pulled off the button up shirt and replaced it with the old tee and replaced my jeans with my gray sweats.

I climbed into bed, my mind twisting and turning and restless as ever. I thought about the look in Elena's eyes when she pulled away. She looked scared and distant and it pulled at my heart strings. Was she scared about what she said to me? What did she say? All these questions and more kept repeating over and over in my head, till finally, they blurred together and I was able to slip into unconsciousness.


	3. Wait Til The Time Is Right

**Disclaimer: Would I really be writing about Tyler if I owned **_**The Vampire Diaries? **_

**Enjoy!**

Tyler's POV

I woke up, the last of my migraine from last night passing. I forced myself into a sitting position in bed, my neck hurting from the constant tossing and turning that the previous night held. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and groaned at the soreness in my body. 'Today is gonna be a long day' I thought. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt and went into the bathroom to get a shower.

There was a knock on my door when I was dressed. "Tyler, Aimee is here to see you." My mom's voice rang through the thin wood. "Tell her to leave." I said, not letting her in. I heard her footsteps disappear down the hallway and I sat down in front of the Xbox in my room. It took about 20 minutes for the Bradley chick to finally leave and when she did, I stepped out of my room.

"Tyler what happened?" my mom started her assault of questions when I stepped into the kitchen. "Nothing mom. Nothing at all." I said, drinking down the orange juice that I had just poured for myself. My mom wanted to say more, but she bit her tongue and let it go. To say I was grateful would've been an understatement.

Elena's POV

Tyler was on my mind, from the moment I came home and went to bed up to the time I woke up this morning. I stretched and sat up in my bed. The room was dark and cold but at that moment I didn't really even notice. I got up and slipped on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a band t-shirt and my black converse sneakers and went downstairs.

The usual smell of burnt food filled the kitchen and the living room as Aunt Jenna attempted to cook again. Jeremy was playing his video games like usual and I just sat on the couch lost in thought and watching him from time to time. I knew I'd have to face Tyler eventually, but today wasn't the day. I actually had no idea when the right day would be. I guessed it was just something you had to do when YOU felt right about the situation.

Caroline texted me asking if I wanted to go to the grill. Jeremy had to meet up with someone there anyway so he said he'd drive me. I texted her back and told her to give me 30 minutes. I felt good about hanging out with Caroline. I'd missed her and since she'd turned into a vampire, she hasn't been around a lot.

I just hoped and prayed that Tyler hadn't had the same idea today…


End file.
